Your Welcome
by Troubledgirl87
Summary: •••Happy Birthday Elsa!••• Military One-Shot. Very short but cute. "The oh so familiar red head gave her sister a grin, a hint of mischief in her eyes. 'Hey Els.'" • Elsa gets the best birthday present she could have asked for. 3/3 of my contribution to Elsa's birthday. [Non-Elsanna]


**Your Welcome**

**A/N: For those of you who follow me on tumblr, this is 3/3 of my contribution to Elsa's Birthday. Almost like the third part of her present. Anyways, this was heavily influenced by a Military Homecoming video (I would explain it but that would give away the ending). **

**So, Happy Birthday, Elsa! We all love you, Minn Elska. Now, onto the story!**

**(Just a warning, its going to be really short since its just a little birthday drabble. Sorry if you guys wanted more. Enjoy!)**

•••

"Elsa! She's on Skype, come here!"

The platinum blonde smiled sadly, running her fingers through her own locks before walking over to her cousin who was currently beaming at the computer screen. Elsa walked up behind the chair the brunette was sitting in and leaned down so her face could be seen by the woman over skype.

The oh so familiar red head gave her sister a grin, a hint of mischief in her eyes. "Hey Els."

Despite herself, Elsa smiled a very small smile but she was happy never the less. "Hey Anna. How's it going over there?"

Anna's grin widened, if possible, when she answered. "Great actually." Her grin faltered into a simple smile. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for your birthday. I love you though, Ill see you in February." Anna said with a hopeful tone, trying to provide comfort.

Elsa fought back the frown of disappointment and kept the smile. "Yeah, February." Elsa felt selfish, but was it really selfish to just want her sister back? Anna had been deployed 2 years ago and Elsa was hoping that some how, Anna could make it home for her birthday. "I bet it gets pretty boring over there, huh?"

The younger girl over Skype snorted. "Boring doesn't exist, actually. There's never a still moment unless we are lucky to get a break. I know it doesn't sound fun, but it's actually a thrill every time there's a new mission to carry out. But to be honest, I'd give up the world to be with you, home again."

Elsa was really holding back tears now. Her cousin, Rapunzel, stood up out of the chair and offered Elsa her seat. Elsa gave Rapunzel a thankful smile and sat down. Before Elsa could say anything else, Anna cut in. "Oh, hey! I got your birthday present. Ill show it to you but you got to close your eyes."

Elsa nodded and closed her eyes, feeling a pair of hands cover her eyes as well. "I'll make sure she wont peek," Rapunzel chirped. Elsa couldn't help but giggle at her cousin.

Then the doorbell rang. "I guess someone's here. Ill go let them in, keep your eyes closed," Rapunzel instructed and walked away. Elsa was utterly confused, still waiting for her present.

Then she heard Eugene's, Rapunzel's boyfriend, voice ring in the distance, greeting his girlfriend. What really threw Elsa off was when she heard a soft voice and felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Happy Birthday, Elsa."

Elsa opened her eyes slowly, hoping it wasn't a dream. She turned her head to the right and looked up into teal eyes. The blonde could feel the tears running down her face but also felt frozen. She couldn't move. Anna. _Anna _was there. For her birthday. Anna noticed her older sister's inner conflict and decided to swoop down and envelope her in a huge bear hug.

As Elsa came to her bearings, she hugged her sister back tighter. Elsa, still in the embrace, stood up to hug more comfortably. Anna ignored the tears soaking her shirt as the elder sister sobbed tears of joy. Neither of them could wipe the look of pure joy off of their faces.

"I love you so so so so so so so so _so_ much! Thank you so much! I love you! Never go again! Stay forever! Just – Just – I… I…" Elsa mumbled into the younger girl's shoulder.

Anna tightened the embrace and rubbed soft, soothing circles on her sister's back. "Hey, hey. Its alright. I'm staying. I don't have to go back. I'm staying right here. I love you too. Shh." Anna placed a kiss on Elsa's temple.

After a few more minutes of their embrace, they pulled away and looked into each other's blue eyes. "I missed you a lot," Elsa whispered hoarsely. It took everything in Anna to hold back laughter. It was so odd to see her sister, the composed and almost regal woman, at a loss for words.

Anna cupped Elsa's cheek with her hand, her thumb wiping away the tears that escaped the blonde's eyes. "I missed you too. But don't worry, I'm staying right here, with you, Punzie, and unfortunately Eugene."

"Hey!" the brunette man piped up from the sideline. Anna looked over at him and grinned, then turning her attention back to her sister.

"So, do you wanna grab some cake, watch Disney movies, and snuggle?" The freckled girl suggested.

Elsa smiled and nodded. They all went over and cut the cake, chocolate cake, and Rapunzel put _Tangled_ in the DVD player. Rapunzel and Eugene stayed snuggled up on the love seat to the right while Elsa was laying down with Anna on the couch, cuddling. While the movie was playing, Anna whispered to Elsa, "Did you know that I grew taller?"

Elsa smirked and looked up at her younger sister, "Oh really?" Anna nodded, head held high.

"I am now 1 centimeter taller than you. I'm _taller _than you." Anna had a smug look on her face as she teased her older sister. "You'll never live it down."

Elsa laughed. "Anna, its _1_ centimeter."

"Still taller."

Elsa rolled her eyes and snuggled further into the younger girl. "Thank you for the wonderful birthday present."

Anna pressed a kiss atop the crown of Elsa's head. "Your Welcome."

•••

**A/N: Like I said, really short. But I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways. Again, Happy Birthday, Els! I love you guys! Review please! Bye 3**


End file.
